


Yes, Daddy

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Seduction, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: golly-god said:Carl seducing his dad like we were talking about earlier in the chat pls





	Yes, Daddy

"Dad?" Carl peeked into the guest room, frowning when he saw his father on the bed. Rick had red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Another fight. Not that fights were rare. Rick might as well make his room the guest one since Lori kicks him out so much. It pained Carl to see his father like this. Lori never treated Rick good. She kicked him out and picked fights over things that hardly mattered, it was like she was only there to beat him down. "Dad, are you okay?" 

Rick wiped his eyes and smiled. "Of course, yeah, just... it's been a long day so I'm thinking about skipping dinner and turning in early." He pushed himself up some, sitting back against the headboard. "You need to eat, though. Your mom... she's cooking right now and I think she's making your favorite." He forced another smile, setting his hands in his lap. "Mom and I, you're old enough to understand. We just have arguments, but we love each other-"

Carl stepped into the room, closing the door and locking it. He shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the chair on the corner. "If you and mom divorce I would choose to be with you.." He was sixteen and instead of filling out like all the other boys, he was shooting up like a tree. Long arms and long legs. Rick always laughed when he stumbled around, told him he looked like Bambi. He climbed into the bed, sitting next to Rick. "I don't like how she treats you, dad." 

Carl had been planning this for days. Get Rick alone and tell him how he really felt. Incest wasn't okay, and neither was dating someone twice your age when you can barely drive, Carl learned that in health class videos, but he didn't care. Rick loved him more than any hormonal teenager could love him. And Carl loved Rick more than Lori ever did. Carl started to hate Lori when he was twelve and Lori told Rick that he was too old for kisses on the lips. Then, almost in a mocking manner, Lori would kiss Rick on the lips every time she could. Carl never saw his mother when he saw Lori, all he saw was a woman who was taking his dad from him. Carl had never been good at sharing. 

Manipulative was one way to describe Carl and Rick. Rick was wrapped around his finger, he would do or say anything to make his son happy. Carl knew that and used it all too often. But when you have a shiny, willing toy, why not play with it? Carl knew he had to wait, though. Wait for Rick to feel weak and alone so he could comfort him. Touch his daddy better than Lori ever did. Show his daddy how much he really loved him. Carl lied to himself, though, told him that this was helpful to Rick. Deep down, Carl knew he was lying. This was self indulgent and bad and neither of those things were gonna stop him. Carl would make his daddy his, no matter how hard it was. He just figured trying the easy way wouldn't hurt. 

"Your mother treats me fine." Rick mumbled, taking Carls hand in his own. "We just disagree, just like every other family in America." He kissed Carls head. "I'm just sorry that you've gotta listen to it." He rubbed his thumb across Carls knuckles, relaxing against the headboard. "And your mom and I aren't divorcing. We just need to work it out. Try counseling or something. I'm not fixing something that's not broken."

"I'm broken..." Carl whispered. He turned his head and kissed Ricks cheek, his lips almost pressing against the corner of his mouth. "I don't like mom... I haven't for a while. I'm sorry, daddy, it just hurts to see someone.... someone who doesn't love you the way you deserve." He pulled his hand out of Ricks and put it on Ricks thigh. "When was the last time she touched you?" 

Rick took a deep breath, moving away from Carl. "We aren't going to talk about this. You're my son... your mom treats me fine and if you don't like it you can move out in two years." He was avoiding looking at Carl now. "Go help your mom with dinner, alright?"

"You would choose her over me." Carl climbed into his lap, his legs on either side of Ricks thighs. Carl wrapped his arms around Ricks neck, pulling him closer. "You would really make me move out and not her?" Carl has perfected his puppy dog eyes years ago. They never failed to work on Rick. He whimpered and looked down at him. "Please... please... daddy, you wouldn't pick her over me, right? You love me more. I'm your prince." 

Rick was a weak man. He cupped Carls cheek and nodded. Carl could see the panic in his eyes. "I wouldn't pick her, Carl, you're right. You're my special boy and I love you more than anyone else." He pressed a kiss to Carls forehead and smiled. "Never knew what real love was until I held you in my arms. You were my little angel." He rubbed Carls cheek with his thumb. "Still are. Daddy's good boy." 

"I love you," Carl whispered. He pressed their foreheads together and pushed Rick back against the bed. "I love you more than she does the same way you love me more than you love her." He slid his hands through Ricks hair, smiling. "I could be your wife, dad, I already love you more. I could even wear the stuff you buy for her, be all pretty." He sunk down against Ricks crotch, rolling his hips. "Could make you feel better than her, dad, she doesn't even touch you." 

Rick gripper Carls hips and stopped them. Carl almost came from it. Rick was so strong, so rough, and oh so pent up. Carls next plan was to make him fuck hard and unforgiving. Have Rick use him instead of baby him. "Carl, you're my son. And no matter how much you love me, you aren't my wife. I know its hard on you to hear but this... you'll grow out of it." 

"Been thinking about you since I was twelve.." Carl nipped his earlobe. Rick was shaking below him. "Put a pillow between my legs and ground on it pretending it was your thigh. Got all wet like a girl and fingered myself, too." He kissed Ricks neck, grinning when Rick let go of his hips. "Always came crying out for my daddy..." Carl took one of Ricks hands, guiding it between his legs. "Dad, please..." 

"Carl-" 

"Let me show you..." Carl undid the button to his jeans and unzipped it. "Just let me show you how much I love you." He slipped Ricks hand into his pants, grinning like the devil when Rick jumped. Ricks fingers rubbed against the hem of the panties he was wearing, studying it. "You like?" 

"Carl," Rick sounded like he was begging. "Carl, these are for girls, baby." Rick could never be mean to him. Never yelled. Never punished. Rick was weak when it came to Carl. "You're not a girl..." He slid his hand lower, looking down at his hips. "Pink... pink lace..." he slid his hand around the back to Carls ass, hooking his thumb in the small line of cloth that slipped between Carls ass. "You're wearing a thong? How did you-" 

"Wanted to look pretty." Carl was so hard it ached. "Wanted to make this good for you, daddy.." He closed his eyes and pressed back against Ricks hand, gasping when a finger nudged against his hole. "Fuck..." Carl was shaking now. "Please, just... just let me, dad, let me be your pretty girl. I want this, want this so bad." Carl was never this needy with the other men he slept with, but Rick was different. Rick was a good cop filled with dirtybadwrong feelings. Carl saw the way Rick looked at him. "Please, I love you so much, I wanna show you..." 

Rick swallowed, nodding. "Okay... okay, but only if you want it." Rick lipped his chapped lips and looked down at Carl, moving his hand to the front of Carls pants. "Not gonna fuck you either, okay? You're too young for all of that." If only Rick knew how many times Carl bent over desks for his teachers and Ricks coworkers. "Just... just get off and show me how much you love me." Ricks fingers pressed on the outline of Carls dick. "Be a good boy..." 

Carl leaned down and kissed Rick, rocking against his hand. "Always listened to you and mom... moved my bed up against the wall so I could finger myself in time with your moans..." Carl buried his face in Ricks neck, reaching down and pulling his panties to the side. "Its a shame mom doesn't wear these for you, dad, you deserve a pretty little toy to fuck..." Carl dug his nails into his shoulders. "You work so hard..." 

Rick rubbed his thumb against the head, smiling when Carl arched his back. "Little girls are supposed to look for men like their daddy's..." He slid his hand down and rubbed against Carls hole again. "Not their real daddy." Rick pulled his hand away and looked down at Carl, studying the way his hips bucked. "Needy for me, yeah? Bet you've been thinking about this a lot. Thinking about stealing me from your mom." 

Carl didn't know Rick was so dirty. It was a dream to unleash it after seeing how tough and mean Rick can be to the people he arrests, but Carl could've never dreamed his daddy would be so bad. "Bet I'm tighter than her... bet I can take all of you without having to adjust..." Carl pinned Rick against the headboard. "Wanted to be ready for you..." 

Rick slapped Carls ass, smirking. "You've been bad." He tangled one hand in Carls hair, yanking it. "Daddy didn't raise you to be so disrespectful." He slapped his ass again. "Guess I'm gonna have to punish you..." Rick adjusted Carls panties and zipped his jeans up, slipping the button through the hole. "Sit through dinner and think about how good I could fuck you, then remember that only good little boys get cocks in their ass. Understand?" 

"Yes." It took all of Carls strength not to grind against Ricks lap and come all over his panties. They were his mother's, tucked away in a drawer that was never opened. Well, never opened unless Carl opened it. "I'll think about it." 

Rick slapped his ass again. "Yes what?" Carls mind was spinning. His dad was rough and dirty and this was going to be a million times better than he could've ever imagined. Rick was hard, the outline of his cock stood out against his jeans. Rick rubbed his fingers against Carls cock, scratching the head with his nail through the denim of his jeans. "Don't make me ask again." 

Carl was breathless and dizzy by the time the words poured from his mouth. "Yes, daddy."


End file.
